paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yapping in the Night
This is a story by SistersShiraandSkye but I thank Gale for helping me with the ideas for this and the title AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Summary One night a new family moved into adventure bay with their pup and later that night when everyone is asleep the next door neighbors are awoken by tapping and get a little annoyed by it so when one of them calls the paw patrol can they help stop the pup from yapping at night? Or will the pup keep yapping every night? Characters • Skye • Chase • Rubble • Rocky • Zuma • Marshall • Ryder • Aquinas (debut) • Twany (debut) • Shira • Aquinas owner • Twany's owner Story *one beautiful night in adventure bay and the pups were getting ready for bed* Shira: I'm tired Chase: me too Ryder: okay pups bed time Zuma: okay Wyder *with that they all go to bed but somewhere in town a new family just finished moving in* Twany: that new family next door just finished moving in Twany's Owner: that's nice tomorrow we can go visit let's go to bed *with that they go to bed but suddenly they were awaken* Twany: what's that noise? Twany's Owner: I don't know Twany: (looks outside) oh the new family has a Pomeranian and its inside the house yapping Twany's Owner: we should call the paw patrol and see if they can help Twany: good idea! *the next morning they call Ryder* Ryder: hello Ryder here Twany's Owner: hello Ryder my family has a little problem (yawns) Ryder: you seem exhausted you okay? Twany's Owner: we're really tired my whole family didn't get much sleep last night Ryder: oh my how come? Twany: well our new next door neighbors have a pup and it won't quit yapping it started last night and kept us up all night do you think you can help? Ryder: sure we'll be right there Twany's Owner: thank you (hangs up) Ryder: (presses the button calling the pups) paw patrol to the lookout! *the usual elevator scene happens and they go up and get into the position* Chase: ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: okay pups we have an emergency Zuma: what is the emewgency? Ryder: I got a call from a citizen in Adventure Bay because of a pup yapping in the middle of the night and the pups yappin is keeping them up Marshall: that's not good isn't there a law on that? Chase: yeah pups should not bark after 9:00 pm and before 7:00 am Ryder: right Chase we need to make sure that the pup won't yap all night Pups: yeah Ryder: for this I'll need Chase you are a police pup you know all the rules an you can make sure that the pup follows them Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: ok paw patrol is on a role *the usual vehicle scene* *they drive off to the citizen's house* Ryder: come on pups (goes to the door and knocks) Twany's Owner: (answers the door) hi there are you Ryder? Ryder: yes I am and this is Chase Chase: hi there Twany's Owner: nice to meet you this is my pup Twany Twany: hi there Ryder & Chase: hi Twany: can you please help Ryder: yeah Twany which house? Twany: (points to a house) that one Chase: thanks let's go Ryder Ryder: okay Chase *they go to the neighbors house and knock* Aquinas's Owner: (answers) hi there Ryder: hi I'm Ryder of the paw patrol Chase: and I'm Chase Aquinas's Owner: hi there may I ask why you're here? Ryder: we have a complaint of a pup yapping all night Aquinas's Owner: oh? I have a pup Aquinas he's a Pomeranian Ryder: those breeds tend to yap do you know the laws around here on when a dog or pup can bark? Aquinas's Owner: no he always yaps Chase: well he can't yap between 9:00 pm - 7:00 am because people and other pups are trying to sleep Aquinas's Owner: I'm sorry about that I'll let you tell him Aquinas please come here *a Pomeranian walks up* Aquinas: hi? Chase: hi I'm Chase and this is Ryder Ryder: hi Chase: have you been yapping from 9:00 pm - 7:00 am? Aquinas: yep *starts yapping* Ryder: well you can't and stop please Chase: yeah please I'm getting a headache Ryder: me too Aquinas: (stops) sorry Chase: good but that's annoying Aquinas: I know Ryder: anyways why do you yap? Aquinas: because a cat comes in to our yard Chase: really? Aquinas: yep and there she is (points) Ryder: that's precious again (picks her up) let's get her home Chase: right *they go and take her home then go back* Ryder: okay you guys you should be good to go Twany & Twany's Owner: thank you Ryder: no problem and they promise to follow the laws Twany: thank you so much Ryder: no problem also whenever you're in trouble just Yelp for help Twany's Owner: okay thanks *Chase and Ryder go home* Ryder: Marshall can you please get Chase and I some aspirin Marshall: sure (gets one aspirin for each of them) Ryder & Chase: thanks Marshall: no problem Rubble: so Aquinas won't yap between those times again? Chase: nope Rubble: that's good Shira & Skye: yeah I agree Ryder: okay pups go ahead and play I'll go rest Pups: okay *the pups go and play while Ryder goes and rests until dinner* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:ChaseandSkyerox story